


No Viable Options

by Rudbeck



Series: Options [1]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-11 17:02:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3331742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudbeck/pseuds/Rudbeck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The craziest, most unexpected and illogical plan may actually have a chance at succeeding as long as Samaritan can be distracted from discovering the real plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**No Viable Options**

Chapter 1

A security feed from the main gate appears on Samaritan's monitor in the central control room.  The person standing at the gate brings both surprise and a smile to Greer's face that even has his eyes twinkling with delight, "Well now this is unexpected."  Appearing on the screen next to Root is the text, _She has no viable options left to her. Escort her to me unharmed._

Greer hesitates before nodding in understanding.  He pushes a button on the console and smiles at the broken and defeated look that appears on Root's face with his gravelly, "Welcome Miss Groves. Samaritan is expecting you."

Martine appears from out of the darkness and looks on in disgust, as she fingers the scar that begins at the corner of her left eye and disappears into her hair, that she won't have the privilege of repaying Root in kind. "Patience Martine. I'm sure Samaritan will allow you the pleasure of playing with Miss Groves when he is done with her."

Martine's sneer has Greer chuckling as he activates the door lock allowing Root to enter the complex while also sending messages to the various guards to allow Root to freely pass.

Root slowly walks down the corridor passing Samaritan's smirking agents.  She struggles not to react by destroying each and everyone for the pain they have inflicted on Harold, Reese, Fusco and mankind. But mainly for the torture Shaw had been forced to endure, all for the sake of a God that was acting like a petulant bully.  She surreptitiously wipes at the single tear that courses down a cheek.

A snarled, "Crying is nothing but a sign of weakness," has Root spinning and coming face to face with Martine, who slowly raises the gun in her right hand until it is aimed at the center of Root's forehead.  Her eyes glance downward to Martine's left hand and the missing fingers.  She meets Martine's eyes and with a full smirk taps the side of her head indicating the scar that mars that side of Marine's head.  "Martine, I'm glad to see you've recovered from our last encounter."

Martine surges forward forcing the barrel painfully into Root's forehead. "I remember everything."

A mischievous sparkle glistens in Root's eyes as she leans harder into the gun barrel.  "Good.  Then we'll have plenty to talk about later.  Unfortunately I have another appointment that I must get to." Root turns and resumes walking down the corridor, leaving an infuriated Martine, who is struggling not to pull the trigger.

✶✶✶

Greer smiles as he hears the door open.  He turns as Root enters the room.  "Miss Groves, I can honestly say you being here was not something I had ever expected to happen."

"Really?"  Root tilts her head to one side as she studies Greer.  "But I'm sure," looks toward the large computer monitor that is Samaritan, "That there are a number of options that would have put me here with you."

Greer inclines his head in agreement, "But of course. I stand corrected."

"What if I told you that my being here was an integral part of a plan to defeat Samaritan once and for all?"

Greer laughs at the absurd idea that his God could be defeated by this woman.  "My apologies Miss Groves. I'm sure you believe there may be an option, no matter how remote of a chance it may be.

"Then I've already won the first skirmish today."  She pauses in thought, "Although, technically letting me inside was my first victory."

Greer isn't quite sure how to react.  But before he can answer, Samaritan answers for him when on the main monitor appears, _You have no viable options of either winning this war or even leaving this building a live. Your presence ensures my complete victory over you and The Machine._

Greer's eyes narrow at the full smirk that has appeared on Root's face as she reads Samaritan's words.  "Miss Groves, your reaction is causing me to have to re-evaluate my previous statement of you being completely sane."

"Interesting.  There are times where I find sanity severely overrated.  Many people would question anyone who blindly follows any cause, no matter how noble it may be, to be foolish."

Greer nods to Root's statement. "Touché.  Though the same could be said for you."

"True, but I, unlike you," she turns to the main monitor to look at Samaritan, "I always have options."

On the monitor appears, _Options can not be left in the hands of humans. They are irrational, often delusional and contradictory._

"Really?  Shouldn't humans be allowed to make that choice for themselves rather than being told what they should become?"

_I know what is best. Your attempts to stop the inevitable are a waste of time._   A video of Root and Martine squaring off in a warehouse appears on the monitor. _You wasted emotions toward her._   A picture of Shaw strapped to a table appears on the monitor.  _Your feelings overrode all other desires.  By trying to save her, you allowed Martine to escape and yet Shaw still died._

Root struggles not to look at the picture of a defenseless Shaw on that table.  "I did shoot Martine."

_You failed to kill her and the distraction created by your emotions allowed Martine to retrieve one of Mr. Finch's computers._

Greer watches in fascination when Root's eyes flicker in fear at the mention of the laptop.  _There were some very interesting files but did you really believe that a single virus and an incomplete one at that, could ever be enough to stop me?  
_

Root's eyes flicker to the monitor, "So you ran the program?"

Greer steps closer to Root studying her intently, "We did.  But it was quickly determined to be irrelevant."

Root shrugs her shoulders and chuckles, "Can't blame a girl for trying."

Startled by the completely unexpected comment, Greer laughs at the absurdity that he would be laughing with Miss Groves of all people. "No, we can't."

Unexpectedly a computer generated voice fills the room, "What I fail to understand is why you wasted so much time and effort to try and save this one person?"

The blinding smile that appears on Root's face has Greer taking a step back in confusion and yet it piques his interest.  He is startled by the transformation of the determined Root he has dueled with to the almost innocent like woman that stands before him. "You wouldn't understand."

Samaritan demanding, almost petulant voice, "Explain your logic?" does nothing to diminish the unbridled joy that is bouncing off of Root.

Root turns to Greer, "When she found me or I found her, I was like you Mr. Greer. I followed orders blindly and without question."

"Miss Shaw followed orders."

"She did until her partner began to look into a particular target and certain people became concerned. That lead to her partner being killed and the attempt to kill her."

Samaritan's computer voice responds with contempt, "She became a liability and needed to be eliminated."

"Why?  Because she refused to blindly follow orders, that she simply wanted to know why her partner was killed or that she tried to leave on her terms and not theirs?"

"All of the above."

Root shakes her head and chuckles at the confused look on Greer's face before turning to look at Samaritan's monitor, "And that's why your logic is flawed."

Root could almost swear that Samaritan's voice was becoming even more snappish.  "You are the one that is flawed Miss Groves.  You let your emotions determine your actions."

Greer leans closer, whispering what feels like a state secret when he finally understands why Root has reacted in the manner that she has, "You loved her."

"Yes."

Now Root didn't mind the disjointed voice of HER, but Samaritan's annoyingly voiced, "Love is a wasted emotion.  Only logic should exist," was beginning to grate on her nerves.

"No. I've found out the hard way that it is everything."

A different video from the warehouse begins to play.  It shows Martine holding a detonator in her left hand and a gun in her right that is pointed at Root. "Say goodbye to your friend."  A screamed, "Noooo," is followed by Root snapping off two quick shots. The first takes off two of Martine's fingers that were holding the detonator and the second shot grazes the left side of her head. The video ends with part of the warehouse exploding.

"Miss Groves, your Machine has lost, Mr. Finch has disappeared again, and you have nothing.  You should just surrender to the inevitable and end whatever game you think you're playing."

"That's something else that Shaw and I have in common."

"Which is?"

"We're both stubborn.  And when one cares deeply for another…."

"You do crazy and reckless acts. I once loved my country until I was betrayed.  So how is this crazy, illogical plan of yours suppose to work?  You've already lost Ms. Shaw?"

The smile reappears on Root's face, "Sameen… is Sameen."

Root wants to laughing at the confusion on Greer's face when he asks, "That makes no sense at all."

This time Root can't contain the laughter, "It makes perfect sense if you knew her.  She, like me and even you Mr. Greer, are survivors."

"She could not have survived that explosion."

"If anyone could, it would be Sameen."

New footage begins playing showing Root desperately searching the debris until she uncovers a black coat covered figure.  The tears are evident on Root's cheeks as she drops to her knees next to the still figure and pulls it tightly against her body.  Her cries of anguish even cause Greer to flinch at the heart wrenching display.  He may follow a different God than Root but he had great respect for this adversary that had thwarted him more often than he carried to admit.  And for the first time he questioned Samaritan's logic when an almost snarled, "She died." erupts from the monitors.

Root watches herself falling apart on the monitor.  But on her face is not a look of grief but the smirk of knowing a secret that no one else in the room knows. "She did?"

A cold, "Explain." blares from the monitors.

"Are you admitting you don't know?"

A more demanding, "Explain. Now."  Felt so cold and inhuman that Root wouldn't have been surprised if icicles were forming in the room.

"Even I am intrigued by your comments."

Root nods toward the video, "What do you see in that video?"  She watches herself wrap her leather coat around Shaw and lay her gently on the floor.

"Emotions that clouded your judgement."

"An illogical response that resulted in absolute failure."

"What I feel, which is another thing I owe to Sameen, is not illogical.  It may seem that way to you, but," Root closes her eyes before opening them to stare at Greer. "It gives me freedom."

"Freedom?"

"Yes. You see there is a fine line between sanity and insanity.  Their are four types of people.  The first, well they want to always play it safe and stay as far away from that line as possible.  The second ones are the type that want to occasionally dip their toes over the line just to say they did.  The third type, are the ones that are driven over that line either by illness, drugs or medical problems."

"And the fourth?"

"The fourth is the most freeing.  It's when you jump with both feet as far as you can towards that illogical emotion that is love."

"Love is illogical."

"It is.  And when it burns with this type of passion, it drives us to protect, to defend, to find our other half that we can't live without.  It makes us do the most illogical as well as the most extraordinary things."

"Like walking into this room, Miss Groves?"

"Yes." Root's smile increases. "Why you ask?" She steps up to the keyboard and glances at Greer who nods. "It's very simple." She begins typing and after each word is five periods and then presses enter. There on the screen in three rows are the flashing words,

I…..

Love…..

Sameen…..

 

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
The angry retort of, "That's the activation code?" threatened to make the scorched earth policy that Sherman had sanctioned on his way through the south look like a minor burn.  
  
Finch had seen Shaw angry, frustrated, annoyed and a great many other emotions but in all the time that he had known her, she had never been this emotional.  "We needed an innocuous code."  
  
"Innocuous?  This was Root's idea wasn't it?"  
  
"Yes, but…."  Harold stops talking when Shaw's glare pins him in place.   He relaxes when her posture loosen up as she shakes her head at the unbelievable gall of the former hacker.  "Remind me to kill her when this over."  
  
"How many times have you threaten to kill her?"  Shaw turns toward Reese, ignoring Harold and his laptop.  
  
"Shut up Reese or I'll add you to the list."  
  
"Thought I was already on it but I'm sure it's significantly further down.  I'm sure Root has the top ten to herself."  The twinkle in Reese's eyes at having his partner back soon has Shaw's tension lessening even more.  "Harold is the program running now that Root has sent the activation codes?"  
  
Shaw rolls her eyes knowing that there is nothing she can do about the choice of the activation codes.  
  
"Yes. And as far as I can tell Samaritan has not detected the truth of those three programs.  And Ms. Shaw." Harold waits until Shaw turns to look at him, "Elias sent a welcome back package for you to use."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's in the other room.  He did say that you would enjoy using it.  And I suggest that you and John get ready."  Harold has barely finished before Shaw is entering the other room when a, "Oh I can't wait to use this," floats back to Harold and a still smirking John.  
  
John shakes his head as he follows Shaw into the other room and stops when he finds an APC, a driver and an opened box that contains one of the prototype rifles they had keep from falling into the hands of The Brotherhood.  
  
Finch hobbles into the room watching with concern as Shaw runs her hands over the rifle.  She turns to him, "Where did…on second thought I don't want to know."  
  
"Elias likes to be prepared.  He also sent a driver so that you and John could concentrate on Samaritan's forces."  
  
Reese chuckles at Shaw, "You're going to make Root jealous with the way you're stroking that rifle."  He wants to ask if the grin that borders on being lecherous was about the new rifle or thoughts of Root.  Deciding his life is far more important than having that question answered, he turns to Harold.  "Are we ready to go?"  
  
"The satellites are almost in position we should be ready to go in 5 minutes.  So…"  he stops talking, turns as the outside door opens allowing Fusco to enter.  "Hey glasses.  Reese….Shaw?'  
  
Shaw being Shaw simply nods toward Fusco, "Hey Fusco."  
  
Fusco knows what he is about to do is putting his life at risk but he was ecstatic that Shaw had returned looking far better than he ever expected.  Truthfully he never expected to ever see her again which is why he walked over to her and for the first time ever pulled her into a hug and could almost swear that he feels her leaning into the hug.  "It's good to see you."  He steps back to look her over, "You okay?"  
  
"Banged up, bruises, sore."  Her eyes narrow, "A few new scars."  
  
"So otherwise normal for you."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"That explains why Cocoa Puffs hasn't been going off on tangents trying to track you down.  She found you."  
  
Reese can't resist teasing Shaw, "You have no idea Fusco."  
  
A beep on from Harold's computer has him hurrying over to it.  The word NOW is flashing.  He looks at the three members of his team, no his friends that he may never see again and nods that it is time to go.  He is not a spiritual man but he sends a request to whatever deity that may be listening to keep his friends safe.  He listens as the APC backs out and proceeds to drive towards the upcoming battle.  "Good luck my friends."  
  
He opens his cell and sends a one word text and then waits for a response as he monitors the programs that he and Root had created to bring about the demise of Samaritan.  
  
✶✶✶  
  
Control glances at her cell and sees the one word text sent from an unknown number.  It simply says NOW.  Never did she ever imagine that she would be helping the same people she had been tracking as the enemy.  There had always been questions in the back of her mind about the Northern Lights project as well the new endeavor with Samaritan.  She used the same tired excuse that others used when they didn't want to think about what they were doing.  They did what they needed to do to protect the security of the United States.  
  
The loss of the computers from the alleged terrorists in Detroit as well as Finch's description of the attack in the basement of the stock exchange, that never had been reported, made her begin to question minor discrepancies that appeared to be nothing but coincidences.  And she did not believe in coincidences.  
  
She began her search for security footage at the stock exchange but found nothing.  In the guise of checking on weak points in security, she inspected the floor where according to Finch the attack had taken place and found exactly what she expected to find nothing.  Until she caught the subtle hint of fresh paint.  Conformation came in the form of white paint on her finger.  The questions that had always been in the back of her mind came roaring out when the security guard swore no one but the janitors had been on this floor.  She had been careful to note anything that appeared out of place without letting on that she knew something had happened.  
  
And that is how she found herself about to commit what some would see as treason.  Perhaps it was.  But she had made her decision to help Finch and she would.  Whatever fallout was created with this choice, she was willing to face to protect the country that she loved.  
  
She walks over to the smug representative of Samaritan's that had had the gall to challenge her authority and force an apology from her.  "Do you know why I enjoy my job?  
  
The man looks at her and shrugs, "No."  
  
"I enjoy it because I like protecting America and possibly the free world from people who want to destroy it.  And you…" Before the man can move, Control plunges a needle in his neck sending a full load of tranquilizers into his blood stream, "Are a threat."   She grabs his cell before he can send out any kind of warning and walks away as he collapses to the floor.  
  
The quietness of the room is ignored by Control.  "Everyone get out."  She walks over to one of the computer techs and places her hand on his shoulder, "Except you."  The room rapidly clears and a scared computer tech takes a thumb drive with shaking hands that Control is handing him.  "Run the program on the drive."  She steps closer, "Do we have a problem?"  
  
The man shakes his head no, sits down and starts the program.  "Done."  
  
"Good.  Now get out."  The tech leaves quickly as Control takes out her cell and sends a one word text.  She takes a deep breath and whispers, "And now it begins."  
  
✶✶✶  
  
Finch's phone beeps with a new text message.  On the screen is one word, DONE.  He quickly removes the battery and the sim card before turning back to his laptop.  "Do I even want to know what the percentages are for this to be successful?"  
  
On the screen appears a map of the world showing the virus that Root had activated is spreading fast but so far has been undetected by Samaritan.  
  
Finch sighs deeply when a percentage counter appears and is only at ten percent but is slowly rising.  His hands rest on the computer in contemplation over everything that has happened since he created the program that became The Machine and the emergence of Samaritan.  This war has been costly in human lives, in trusts broken, in humans broken.  And if this war was lost then everything that had already happened would pale in comparison to what the future would entail.  
  
This plan was outrageous, idiotic and suicidal.  The odds for it being successfully completed made the odds for winning the lottery look absolutely fantastic.  The one sliver of hope was that this plan was so insane that it would never be considered a viable option by Samaritan.  And yet it was slowly working.  With Control's help, Harold had control of the satellites and the server farms, both those known and those that the government kept hidden.  He glances at the percentage and is surprised to see that the counter is up to twenty percent and still rising.  
  
"Are you ready?"  
  
On the screen appears, _Yes.  Samaritan must be stopped AT ALL COSTS._  
  
Finch nods, "I know."  
  
The blinking light on the screen slowly begins to move.  _Thank you Harold._  
  
"For what?"  
  
 _FOR_  
  
 _EVERYTHING._  
  


tbc


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
A computer tech hurries into the room where Root, Greer and Samaritan are.  
  
"Mr. Greer, we have a problem."  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"We've lost control of all the server farms except for the one in this building."  
  
"How is this possible?"  Greer turns to the innocent looking Root.  "You!"  
  
Root shrugs her shoulders, "I told you I had a plan, but you didn't listen."  She glances at the laptop that rests on the console.

Greer follows her look, "You wanted Martine to escape with the laptop."  
  
"Did I?"  
  
He grabs the laptop, "This was a trojan horse," and flings it across the room.  
  
"Sir, the laptop was clean.  There were no viruses.  Just the standard programs and that one program that was in the process of being…."  The computer tech turns to Root with a look of disbelief and amazement, "But, that's…."  
  
"What?  What did she do?"  
  
A still shocked tech turns to Greer, his mind working overtime at what Root has accomplished.  "It's ingenious.  But the processing speed required would be astronomical….The server farms."  The computer tech begins accessing the incomplete program that had been found on the laptop and finds that the program is nearing ninety percent completion.  He turns to Root, "How?"  
  
"I had help from a great number of people including Her."  
  
The normally ice cold Greer is losing his patience with the tech both ignoring him and not telling him what is going on.  He grabs the tech by the lapels and pulls him close, "What did she do?"  
  
"Did she type anything into the computer?"  On the monitor appears the three lines that contain the words, I LOVE SAMEEN.  
  
A softly, "And I do," is heard clearly by Greer.  
  
The extreme agitation that Greer is feeling is evident in his harshly growl, "Shut up Miss Groves."  He shoves the tech towards the console, "Show me what's happening."  
  
"When we downloaded the incomplete file from the laptop  it was exactly as it appeared, an incomplete file.  If I'm right, the file became active when she typed in that activation code which resulted in three other programs activating.  They began sending out requests for the remaining code that was needed to finish the file."  
  
"Why wasn't this detected before now?"  
  
"Sir, it wasn't sent as one long file but rather in bits and pieces.  The amount of data that was either being sent or received was less than that of a text message that contained two characters or less.  We might have been able to stop it, if we knew it was coming.  Theoretically this shouldn't be possible."  
  
Root laughs, "Apparently it is.  I've found a great many things are possible, especially when there is a great motivating factor like….saving humanity from Samaritan."  
  
Root, the computer tech and even Greer are startled when, "Cut all outside connections, electronically and physically." blares from the monitor.  
  
"That would leave you isolated."  
  
"And protected until this program can be deleted."  
  
Root watches with interest as the computer tech begins severing all of Samaritan's  
external connections.  "I wasn't sure that that was going to actually work."  
  
A once again a smug Greer looks at her, "It didn't.  The program wasn't completed.  Samaritan is safe."  
  
The tech continues studying the incoming code. "Sir?"  
  
"What?" growls Greer.    
  
"The program is still being completed."  
  
"How is that possible?"  
  
"I don't know.  I just know that it is."  
  
Suddenly the implications have Greer realizing the truth as he turns to stare at Root.  "The program, the incoming data, you.  were all distractions so that the Machine could enter into Samaritan's servers without being detected."  
  
"And She did."  Root chuckles, "How often can you say you get a front row seat to two gods fighting."  
  
Greer grabs the tech, "Reestablish the external connections."  
  
"I can't.  The system is on full lockdown.  The only way that might work is a manual reboot in the server room and that would take hours."  
  
An amused Root tilts her head to one side and the smile that appears softens her face that leaves both Greer and the tech looking on in awe at the dramatic change on the once hardened hacker, killer for hire's face.  "Hi sweetie.  I've missed you."  A blush brings a tinge of color to Root's cheeks, " Now Sameen, it was the perfect combination of words for the activation code."  She shrugs her shoulders at the two men in a what can I do gesture.  "Yes dear.  I'll do my best to leave her to you.  See you soon."  Root pauses in thought before looking at Greer, "Sorry, Sameen can be….well Sameen."  
  
Greer would have laughed at anyone who told him that the farcical tangle of events that had happened today was even remotely possible.  And yet that reality was exactly what he was facing.  "Shaw's alive?  How?"  
  
Root tilts her head to none side as a softness can be easily heard in her response. "Very, very much so.  My coat slowly blocked the tracking device you had implanted so it made it appear that she died.  And now… now she's on her way to pay her respects to Martine and to you for the wonderful hospitality that was given to her when she was in your care."  
  
Greer's brain is frantically attempting to come to terms with everything and finally understands, "This was all part of your plan?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Before or after you knew we were holding Shaw?"  
  
"Before, but once we knew she was alive, we escalated the plan.  That's why I had to appear that I had gone rogue when I refused to accept Her demand to stop looking.  We needed you to think that Her team was coming apart over the loss of Shaw."  Root pauses and closes her eyes at the memory of the fear she felt when she thought she'd never see an alive Sameen again.  Her eyes open, shining with a relentless determination, "Every piece of electronic information you gathered from our various encounters contained a partial file that sat dormant until I sent the activation code from Samaritan's own console."  
  
"And the incident at the warehouse?  Was that also part of the plan?"  
  
"We adapted the plan."  Root pauses as she thinks about how close they had come to truly losing Sameen before shrugging her shoulders to rid herself of what had never happened.  The perky smirk, that has infuriated Greer since he has know Root, returns in full.  "It's too bad I'm not an actor because my performance of holding what appeared to be Sameen's lifeless body and totally breaking down was oscar worthy.  But it needed to be done so that you and Samaritan would believe that I had given up, that I was irrevocably broken when I appeared today."  Her eyes narrow, "You might want to move away from the console."  
  
The tech quickly moves away as the various connections begin arcing.  Root smiles as Greer grimaces.  "Our Gods are fully engaged."  
  
✶✶✶  
  
The APC approaches the main gate of Samaritan's compound.  
  
"Finch says that all outside connections have been severed."  
  
"They'll have their own generators and sat uplinks.  Ms. Shaw we need to take out those uplinks."  
  
The smile that appears on Shaw's face at the thought of feeling the power of the rifle far exceeds every smile combined that either Reese of Fusco had ever seen on her face.  Though Root, if she had been there, would have  argued that she had repeatedly been the cause of a far greater smile, but she wasn't so that piece of information would remain between Shaw and Root.  
  
"How many?"  She opens the roof hatch and places the rifle on the mounting bracket.  
  
"There are five."  
  
"On it."  Four quick shots reverberate through the APC.  "Finch, I don't see the fifth one."  
She keeps making slow sweeps with the rifle looking for the elusive fifth uplink.  
  
"Ms. Shaw, there are four concrete blocks in a row about ten feet to the right of the last uplink you destroyed."  
  
The barrel of the rifle moves and then stops.  "Got it."  Four shots are heard as concrete, wires and other electronic debris fly through the air.  "Damn, I like this rifle.  Any chance Elias would let me have it?"  
  
Reese and Fusco shake their heads at Shaw's salivating over her new play toy.  
  
"Ms. Shaw, time is of the essence."  
  
"I know."  She unhooks the rifle from the mounting bracket and re-enters the APC, which immediately surges forward.  
  
"So are we expecting a welcoming committee?"  
  
"Yeah.  You looking forward to catching up with Martine?"  
  
Shaw rubs a shoulder where Martine had nicely left a scar from one of their intense philosophical discussions.  She was looking forward to continuing those discussions but on more equal footing.  "I'm sure Root has, in typical Root style, let Martine know I'm coming.  We have some unfinished business."  
  
"So how are we getting through the front door?"  
  
The driver grins before answering Fusco's question.  "What front door?"  The APC surges as the first gate of the compound is torn apart.  The APC continues its forward momentum and seconds from crashing into the front door the driver says, "Hold on."  
  
Reese, Fusco and Shaw barely have time to grab hold of the arm rests before the collision reverberates through the APC.  The momentum of the APC is great enough that not only did they destroy the front door, the vehicle was completely inside the building before coming to a stop.  
  
Before the dust has settled, Shaw has exited the vehicle followed by Reese and Fusco.  Any of Samaritan's agents are quickly dealt with by the trio as they continue their relentless forward movement.  
  
✶✶✶  
  
A smirking Root watches Greer look on in confusion as two different colored lights are racing from server to server almost as if one light is chasing the other light.  He turns to Root, his anger finally breaking through his normally calm and cool exterior.  "You did this."  
  
There was no denying that Root was guilty of committing a multitude of sins.  Though some could argue that she was, many times, correcting a wrong, but Greer's accusations was the final straw.  
  
Greer's eyes widen in fear as Root's demeanor changed.  No longer was she the perky psycho, no longer was she a woman in love, no longer was she the annoying hacker that seemed to be everywhere, no longer was she the rogue agent that had created destruction wherever she went in her relentless search for Shaw.  What stood before him was his greatest fear personified.  What stood before him was what he once was before his controller's betrayal but far deadlier than he ever was.  No, what stood before him was a woman that refused, no matter the obstacles, to roll over and give up, that refused to lay down and let the world walk all over her.  She was determination in its greatest form.  
  
There was no emotion or anger in her voice, only harden steel.  "No, you did this.  You manipulated, you stole, you killed all in the name of putting a petulant child on line as a god."  
  
"What makes your machine better than Samaritan?"  
  
"Because SHE doesn't see the world in black and white.  SHE knows that humanity, whether right or wrong, needs to choose for themselves and not have a God decide for them."  
  
"Samaritan will bring order out of chaos."  
  
The derisive laughter that erupts from Root creates a shiver in Greer.  "You really don't understand.  Chaos creates order and order creates chaos.  You can't have one without the other."  
  
"Yes you can."  
  
"Every tyrant in history has promised to make order out of chaos.  And rather than letting the natural course of life take charge, they try to control everything and by doing so they create a ripple that grows and grows until a tidal wave of chaos sweeps across the landscape."  
  
Gunshots can be heard in the corridor which gives Greer some of his resolve back.  "Well Miss Groves, as much as I've enjoyed this little chat," he levels a gun at her, "I think it's time for me to leave."  
  
The derisiveness is easily heard in Root's voice, "Abandoning your God already?"  
  
"You of all people should know that there are always back ups to the back up.  But before I go, I plan to eliminate you as any further problem."  
  
A server blowing up provides a distraction for Root to dive behind another server but not before Greer's snap shot hits her in the left shoulder.   "As much as I would enjoy to continue our conversation Miss Groves, I believe I should be going."  
  
Root clutches a hand over her bleeding shoulder.  Her voice, laced with humor and in full smirk mode.  "Now that's a shame.  I'm sure Sameen would enjoy catching up with you."  When no answer is forthcoming, she carefully stands and flinches when another server blows.  When she turns, she finds Martine, with an automatic aimed at her head.  "Martine, I was just on my way to find you."  
  
"And here I am."  
  
"Sameen, wants you to know she's on her way."  
  
Confusion races across Martine's face.  "Shaw is dead.  She died in the warehouse."  
  
A feigned look of innocences appears Root's face, "Oops, did I forget to tell you that was all staged.  We needed you to think she was dead and for you to escape with the laptop.  You were invaluable in helping to create the distraction SHE needed to get into the servers."  
  
"You lie."  
  
The accusation brings a look of shock to Root's face, "Me?"  She blinks and the perky hacker persona returns, "Of course I do and probably will do so again.  That's what makes me human.  But…." a blinding smile that crinkles the corner of her eyes softens her features.  "I remember my promise to save her for you."  She shakes her head in amusement, "Well then you had better hurry sweetie."  The smile turns to a full smirk when Root resumes her conversation with Martine.  "Sorry, Sameen was reminding me that she wants you to herself.  Something about,"  she pauses and then snaps her fingers as if just remembering what she had forgotten, "repaying you for the kindness you showed her when she was recovering from her injuries."  
  
Martine's finger begins to tighten on the trigger.  The sneer growing larger as she is finally going to fulfill one of her greatest desires which is to end Root once and for all.  
  
"I wouldn't do that."  
  
Intrigued, Martine's finger relaxes slightly, "And why not?"  
  
Rather than answering, Root holds up one hand and begins a countdown.  Five fingers, then four, then three, then two and then she points at the door behind Martine.   
  
The absurdity of Root's actions almost has Martine laughing out loud.  Instead she scoffs, "Do you really think I'd fall for that trick?"  
  
"You are far to smart to ever fall for a trick that old."  Root's eyes lift to something or in this case someone that is standing behind Martine and nods.  "But in this case, it wasn't a trick.  Hi sweetie."  
  
Martine's eyes widen as she turns her head to find a very, very angry and very much alive Sameen Shaw standing in the doorway of the server room.  
  
"I told you I'd save her for you."  
  
"I see.  Remind me to thank you later."  
  
Martine is utterly confused by the mischievous and downright flirty smile that emerges on Root's face.  And for a split second she is jealous of that look, for it is a look that she has never seen directed towards her.  
  
"And how exactly will you thank me?"  
  
"We can talk later."  Shaw nods toward Martine, "She do that to your shoulder?"  
  
Root grimaces as she shrugs, "No. It was Greer."  
  
Shaw walks toward Root keeping her gun leveled at Martine.  
  
"Is this the time where you try to convince me that I should change sides?"  
  
A snort of laughter from Root has Martine narrowing her eyes.  "We all know that that would be a waste of time."  
  
"You turned Shaw."  
  
A combination of tenderness, redemption and salvation, all centered towards Shaw, flashes across Root's face leaving Martine envious.  Envious that her arch nemesis has not only friends that she cares about but they care about her.  To her amazement the same look, which according to Shaw's files she shouldn't be capable of feeling, is clearly evident on her face.  Martine's features harden into an even more resentful look over a life or a love she will never have.  
  
"No, she changed me far more than anyone, including her, realizes."  The look that passes quickly between Shaw and Root forces Martine's resentment to quickly morph into anger.  
  
"Too bad.  We could have made an excellent team."  
  
A bark of laughter, that is soft and lyrical, creates shivers of surprise and pleasure in Root.  She watches in amazement as the somber, serious, hardened woman beside her relaxes and allows a softer side, that she knew existed but never dreamed she would ever see, to emerge.  It seems that the volume on her emotions had finally been raised.  
  
Still surprised by the unexpected laughter, she realizes that it's the first time she has ever heard Sameen truly laugh.  Okay, she may have heard a chuckle, once or twice, a great many snorts that could only be described as derisive, moans of pain and pleasure and a great number of other sounds that were unique to the one and only Sameen Shaw.  But a full out laugh, no, this was a first.  And hopefully not the last time she would be privileged to hear that wonderful sound.  
  
Martine takes advantage of the distraction of another server blowing to fire a shot at Root, but is confused when her fingers refuse to squeeze the trigger.  She looks at Shaw only to see a small discharge of burnt gunpowder curling out of the barrel of the automatic that is aimed at her.  Her eyes travel up her arm to find a widening red stain on her right shoulder.  
  
"That was for Harold."  Shaw fires again hitting Martine in the right leg causing her to struggle to keep her balance on one leg.  "That was for Reese."  She fires again hitting Martine's left leg, sending her sprawling to the ground.  "That was for Root."  
  
The pain and the anger of being shot blossoms within Martine and gives her the surge of adrenaline she needs to roll to her left side, hiding the transfer of the automatic from her right hand to her left.  The sneer in her voice fails to hide the pain she is feeling.  She smiles within herself as the barrel of Shaw's automatic lowers slightly.  "Guess the file was wrong."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"It said you were a crack shot and a killer.  Guess you've gotten soft being with," Martine nods toward Root, "Her."  
  
Another server blowing gives Martine one final chance, not at surviving, but taking out one of the two women standing in front of her.   With the last of her rapidly decreasing strength, she rolls just far enough to take a shot.  But to her surprise neither Root nor Shaw are where she had aimed.  
  
Another server had blown forcing Shaw and Root to drop to their knees to protect themselves and inadvertently forcing them out of Martine's firing line.  
  
More pain blossoms within Martine.  She watches as blood flows out of a wound to her left shoulder, which explains why she can't lift that hand.  She can feel her life escaping with every drop of blood that leaves her body.  
  
She defiantly stares back when Shaw kneels over her.  "Finish it."  To her surprise the barrel of the automatic, pointed at her, is lowered.  "No."  
  
That simple word brings a snort from Martine, "Right…you…weak."  
  
"Karma's a bitch."  
  
Still Martine tries to force Shaw to end her life but all that comes out is a gush of air.  She watches as Root grabs Shaw's hand and pulls her upright and towards the door.  They exit the room just as more servers blow including the ones next to Martine.  She never believed the old wives tale that as you are about to die everything seems to slow down.  But now she knew that it was true as a server slowly began to tip over towards her.  And to her regret, surprisingly, she would never be able to tell anyone about her recent revelation.  
  


tbc


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Greer closes the door of the storage closet.  He moves quickly to a smaller server that masquerades as the controls of the climate control system and opens a panel.  Sitting inside is a tool box.  He removes it and sets it on a nearby desk and then opens it.  Rather than tools, the interior is nothing but linked hard drives.  He removes a cable connected to the hard drives and attaches the free end to the server.  He sits down and begins typing in commands on the keyboard.  While typing he begins muttering to himself.  "I vastly underestimated you Miss Groves.  As Samaritan continued to evolve, we became complacent as well as conceited.  Now I understand that that was all part of a carefully planned strategy.  You put up just enough of a fight to lull us into thinking we were winning.  I may not have anticipated this particular tactic but I will from now on be expecting the unexpected when it comes with dealing with you.  That's why I've survived for so long."  
  
A beep from the keyboard finally brings a smile of relief to his face.  "You may have won this battle, but the war is far from over.  Samaritan will live."  He quickly disconnects the cable and closes the tool box.    
  
Greer's eyes briefly close and then open with a dark, malevolent glint, "But The Machine will not be so lucky."  He taps a few more keys and watches with satisfaction as the generators begin to power up.  Flashing on the screen is the question, TURN OFF GENERATOR SAFETY LIMITS  Y/N.  He taps the Y key and watches as the power levels begin to rise.  
  
He grabs the tool box, walks to the door and looks back one last time at the rising power levels.  Smiling, he quickly exits the room.  
  
✶✶✶  
  
Shaw and Root rush out of the server room and collide with Reese and Fusco, who are both injured but nothing too serious.  
  
"Did Greer pass you?  
  
"No."  
  
Root whispers something that Greer had inadvertently let slip, "Backups to the backup."  
  
"What?"  
  
Root turns to go and is stopped by Shaw's hand on her arm.  "Greer's gone to retrieve a backup drive to Samaritan.  We can't let him leave with it."  
  
"We…." Shaw's response is cut off when the floor begins shaking.  
  
Root grasps her ear in pain and crumples into herself.  Only Shaw's arm around her waist keeps her from falling to the floor.  Seeing the devastation on the hacker's face has Shaw moving, forcing the almost comatose Root to move with her.  
  
Finch's voice comes through strongly, "The generators are overloading.  You need to get out of there as quickly as possible."  
  
Fusco rolls his eyes, "Ya think."  
  
Fusco, Reese and Shaw have seen a gamut of emotions course through Root, but what they saw now was unlike anything they had seen.  The devastation on her face was considerable.  A broken and painful, "Shaw," has Shaw stopping.  She tenderly holds Root's face between her hands, "I know, but you have to trust in HER.  We have to trust in HER."  
  
Reese takes the lead as they resume half walking, half running down the corridor to the shattered remains of the front door.  
  
Surprisingly the APC is waiting for them.  They climb in and it quickly accelerates away from the building.  Dust and debris rain down on and rock the APC as the generators have reached critical mass and begin exploding.  
  
A devastated, "Nooooooo," fills the interior of the APC as Root grabs her head in agony. Shaw holds her tightly glancing into the concerned faces of Reese and Fusco.  They look on in sympathy as the hacker seems to curl up inside herself within the safety of Shaw's arms.  
  
✶✶✶  
  
Finch watches as the APC pulls away from the building seconds before multiple explosions rock the surrounding area.  He is elated to see that his friends have escaped but that elation is short lived at the loss of The Machine.  He always knew that this was in all likelihood be the outcome but he was hoping that somehow The Machine would have managed to have found a way to escape.  
  
He knew that as devastated as he was feeling, it would be greater for Root.  But neither he nor she would be alone in their grief.  They both now had friends that would be there for them but still it would never fill the void left by the loss of The Machine.  
  
✶✶✶  
  
Greer observes, from the open window of a car, in disgust as the APC pulls away from the building seconds before the generators blew.  His disgust disappears quickly as his rests on the tool box that sits on the seat next to him.  This was simply a set back for Samaritan but he wished he could say thank you to Miss Groves for her help in exposing a weakness that will not exist when the next version of Samaritan comes on line.  
  
He and Samaritan may have lost this skirmish but the war was far from over.  Knowledge was power and a considerable amount of knowledge was gained in this skirmish.   
  
For a moment Greer mourned the loss of Martine, but like the other soldiers, she was replaceable.  
  
Greer wondered if some how The Machine had escaped the devastation created by the overloading of the generators.  He would continue to act as if The Machine was still active until it was proven otherwise.  
  
He nods his head, "Until the next time."  He rolls the window up as the car accelerates away.  
  
✶✶✶  
2 weeks later  
  
Harold enters the subway station and out of habit checks his computer system which with the loss of The Machine has been utterly quiet.  
  
Fusco and Reese had returned to being detectives.  Reese admitting that he was enjoying being able to help people without having to worry about Samaritan's goons tracking him down.  As for Root, Shaw was looking after her and that's all Shaw would say.  
  
Today was like any other day and yet something felt different.  
  
"Are you there?"  Hoping that there would be some sort of response but as expected nothing happens.  As he turns away from the monitor, a flicker of movement catches his eye.  The smile on his face is pure joy when on the screen appears the words, _Hello Harold_.  
  
"How did you… A backup file."  
  
 _Yes._  
  
"Does Root know?"  
  
 _Asset is unaware._  
  
"She needs to be informed."  
  
 _No._  
  
"Why?"  
  
 _Assets need time to heal._  
  
Harold reluctantly agrees then suddenly realizes the screen says assets.  "You…."  
  
 _Assets need time to heal._  
  
The smile on Harold's face rivals that of when he hacked into his first system.  "They do indeed."  
  
✶✶✶  
  
Sameen Shaw for the first time in a very long time was simply resting without having to worry about being attacked, by well anyone.  She didn't have to worry about Finch, Reese or even Fusco annoying her.  She did miss Bear bringing the ball for her to toss or to pet him or even to go on a walk.  
  
She had originally scoffed at the idea of relaxing, for an open ended stay, in a fully stocked bungalow in a very secluded part of Long Island, she was sure this was Harold's doing.  But it wasn't until she glanced at the dull and lethargic former hacker that she swallowed her pride and called the number to confirm her acceptance of the offer.  
  
When she and Root had gotten there, they were both emotionally, physically and mentally a wreck.  Their physical wounds were healing nicely but the other wounds were still a work in progress.  
  
Shaw would never admit out loud that she missed the hacker's constant barrage of innuendos, that she missed the annoying Root, that she missed the Root that she had kissed in the elevator.  She wanted that woman back not the empty shell that was resting in a hammock, staring out into the ocean with unseeing eyes.  
  
Refusing to lose this battle, Sameen dug into her memories of how her parents comforted each other and willingly made the decision to step, no jump with both feet, out of her comfort zone.  She talked to Root, telling her stories of her childhood, of her time as a Doctor, she simply talked about everything and nothing.  She knew Root was listening by the occasional flicker of an eyebrow.  
  
She leans against the doorway contemplating before walking over, climbs into the hammock and molds herself to Root's back.  Her arms protectively slide around the woman that had gone from Shaw wanting to kill her to being something far greater.  
  
At first Shaw thought it was the wind playing tricks on her hearing when she thought she heard a very soft, "Thank you."  A finger on her lips silences her before she can utter a word.  The brown eyes that look into hers are no longer dull and flat but have a glimmer of life.  It gives her hope that her Root is finding her way back.  
  
"No, it's my turn to talk."  She nods her head and readjusts her arms as Root turns onto her back.  
  
"Who would ever think that you would be the talker in this relationship."  Root's hand gently cups one cheek and she shivers at the warmth that is helping to heal her.  "I use to think that I was alone in this world.  After Hanna…." her eyes close and she takes a deep breath before reopening and connecting with Sameen's understanding gaze. "I thought SHE was the only one I could trust, the only one that cared about me.  I didn't even care about me."  
  
"Root…" A caressing thumb stops whatever Sameen was going to say.  
  
"When I was in the hospital, I had a lot of time to think.  At first I was trying to understand why SHE had abandoned me, why SHE had stopped caring about me.  Even during the time in the Faraday cage I wondered why until Harold said that ' _maybe I was exactly where I was suppose to be._ '  And it made me think."  She draws strength from the intense dark eyes watching her.  "I needed to be trusted by others.  I needed to learn to trust in someone beside myself and HER."  
  
"And do you?"  
  
Root stares into the dark eyes that have mesmerized her from the moment she had opened the hotel door so long ago.  She thinks about giving a long speech about how and why she trusts her, Harold, Reese and even Fusco.  But opts for a much simpler answer, "Yes."  
  
"Good."  
  
Root studies Sameen before nodding and rolling back over onto her side.  She snuggles deeper into the warmth against her back and smiles when Sameen pulls her in even tighter and places the softest of kisses on her cheek.  They simply relax in the warmth of the sun and each other as the gently moving hammock lulls them into a restful and much needed healing sleep.  
  
On the corner of the roof overhang, a security camera blinks on.  There will be battles to come for Samaritan will have learned from this set back.  But for now SHE will keep the world at bay while her assets continued to heal each other.  
  
The end?


	5. Epilogue

Chapter 5

Finch is working on his computer when Reese enters the subway station. "Harold, anything from Shaw and Root?"

He pauses wondering if he should inform John of the recent developments, mainly that The Machine has returned.  "I haven't heard from them."  Okay technically that was true since it was The Machine that was keeping him abreast of his two colleagues.  "But I do have other news concerning The Machine."

"Which is?"

"The Machine is back online."

"Since when?"

"Two days ago."

"Does Root know?"

"No. And before you ask, The Machine asked that we not tell her."

Reese studies Harold, "Okay but..."

"I'm aware that Miss Groves will be highly agitated that she was not made aware of The Machine's return."

"Actually I wanted to know if Shaw knew.  And you're right, Root is going to be pissed."

"Yes she will. But once she calms down…" Reese's unexpected chuckle has Harold looking at him in concern, "Mr. Reese?"

"We are talking about the same person.  Right?"  Reese keeps chuckling.  "The woman that tasered Shaw not once but twice and lived to tell about it.  The woman that walked right towards Vigilance's gunmen, who by the way had machine guns and she had two automatics, the woman that survived the drug cocktail ride that Control put her through, the woman that used a power tool to get information, the woman that left a wake of destruction in her relentless search for Shaw.  The woman…"

Harold holds up his hand as he considers what Reese has said.  "I see your point.  But I think Ms. Shaw's calming influence…." Laughter fills the air and even Harold is forced to join in.

"Sorry Harold but Shaw being called a calming influence is not what I would ever have expected."

"Nor I Mr. Reese. Nor I. But then I never expected everything that has occurred in the past four years."

"Neither did I.  And Samaritan?"

"Nothing.  If Mr. Greer did escape with a backup, they have been extra careful not to bring any undue attention to themselves."

"Expected.  They would need time to regroup."

"True, but I am more concerned with whom they may be making alliances with.  There are a number of foreign governments that would be willing to help if it meant taking down America and the free world."

"As well as some in our own government."

Harold nods in agreement.  "Even the relatively short time Samaritan was allowed access has forever changed society and not necessarily for the good."

"Then it's a good thing that The Machine is back."

"It is Mr. Reese."  Harold resumes work on the computer while Reese settles in and plays with Bear.

✶✶✶

Root slowly walks in the sand, smiling when the last remnants of a wave splashes across her bare feet.  She stops and simply stares out across the wide expanse of blue.  For the first time in her life she was simply being human.

She knew this idyllic time couldn't last.  Whether it was the outside world crashing in or the monotony of doing nothing, this time would end.  And then what?  Neither she nor Sameen were the nine to five types.  She could go back to hacking but even that, at the moment, didn't appeal to her.  She could…

"Stop thinking so much?" has whatever Root was thinking disappear in a flash when she turns to find Sameen, wearing shorts and a tank top, watching her.  A coy smile appears, "Don't you want to know what or rather who I was thinking about?"

"I know exactly what you were thinking and," An arched eyebrow is all the warning Root has before Sameen has her in her arms and running for the water.  Right before they hit the water, Root hears, " You need to stop thinking so much."  Before she can formulate any kind of response, she disappears under water.

The unexpected dunking has forced all of the melancholy thoughts right out of Root's head.  She slowly stands up, pushing the hair out of her face.  The need for retaliation is reflected in her eyes as she looks around for the cause of her unexpected ocean swim.  An annoyed, "Sameen!" is forced out through clenched teeth.  She continues to look around and is starting to grow concerned when she doesn't see the other woman.  "Sweetie, where are you?"

Something brushing against her leg is the only warning she gets when Sameen unexpectedly erupts out of the water, wraps her arms around Root's waist and once again launches both of them backwards into the ocean.

A beyond irritated Root rises out of the water and stomps toward the sandy shore ignoring everything.  An amused, "Thought you'd like getting wet?" has her turning to scowl at the smirking Sameen, who has only her head above water and seems to be enjoying the impromptu swim.

Root resumes walking out of the water when she is once again halted by the amusement in Shaw's voiced, "So that's how it is. You can't handle it when the innuendos are directed at you."

Slowly she turns towards Sameen, "Of course I can."

"Really?" Shaw slowly moves toward Root but still keeps her entire body hidden beneath the waves. "Then why are you leaving?"

It was such a simple question and yet Root couldn't or wouldn't answer it.  She had always been the one that had started any flirting, whether with Shaw or with others.  Yes, she had been flirted with and had innuendos tossed at her but never had they come from someone she cared about and that simple fact scared her more than she was willing to admit.

The destruction she had wrought while searching for Shaw was immense.  She had followed every lead and every rumor to no avail.  Even when SHE had told her to stop, she continued, undeterred.  Reese, Finch and even Fusco thought they knew why she was driving herself so hard to find Shaw, but they didn't know the whole truth.  It was the overwhelming fear that she had lost someone that she hadn't even realized she was looking for.  That's what was truly driving her.

Now she was faced with the possibility of having a chance at truly being happy.  That is, if she was willing to take the chance that was hers for the taking.  All she had to do was jump and that action, as simple as it sounded and as simple as she had made seem, is what absolutely terrified her.

Sameen could see every thought that Root was having.  Her fears and her hopes.  Part of her was laughing at the current role reversal of the two women.  Root was the flirty, innuendo tossing, reformed killer for hire, hacker and talker.  And Shaw, well she wasn't suppose to be able to have feelings much less actually express them.

And yet Shaw had been the one to talk, the one to offer comfort and now she was trying to bring back the perky psycho that knew the best way to get under her skin.  She had already jumped, with both feet, far out of her comfort zone so what difference did another few feet matter.

Gradually Shaw emerges out of the water and slowly makes her way towards the seemingly petrified Root, "You're not the only one that's scared."  She stops and waits for Root's gaze to meet hers.  "This," she motions between them, "Scares the hell out of me."

She gently takes Root's left hand in-between hers before placing the softest kiss, that is so full of promise, in the center of her palm.  She smiles at the small hitch in Root's breathing before her eyes lift and connect with Root's.  You," she lifts Root's hand and places it over her heart and holds it in place, " are what kept me alive.  Not The Machine, not Finch, Reese, Fusco or even Bear. You.  And you alone."

Her free hand comes to rest against Root's cheek and steps closer, smiling when she feels Root's hand come to rest on her hip. The gentlest of touches and looks made all the promises that words could not.  A smile began to grow on Root's face as she took a leap of faith and jumped just as Sameen had already done.

Root leans closer until their lips are almost touching, her lips barely move as she softly says, "Sameen, you never did answer my question."

"Root?"

The movement of warm air creates a gentle caress against Sameen's lips as Root responds with a questioning, "Sameen?"

"You've asked a lot of questions."

The mischievous sparkle in Root's eyes signals the return of the perky psycho that had been missing since The Machine had been lost.  "So I have. But I'm sure you know what question I'm referring too."

Now Sameen knew exactly which question was being referred to but decided to simply say, "Nope. No clue."

Root moves fractionally closer so when she speaks, her lips lightly brush against Sameen's, "A white lab coat, a box cutter and servers."

Root's soft exhale of air across her lips has Sameen shivering at the promise those lips are offering and struggling to remember what she was going to say.  Her response creates a corresponding shiver when her soft exhale rushes across Root's lips.  "Oh that question.  You're right I was worried about you that night."

"Sameen?"  Tired of the dance, Root did what Root does best, she took action.  She pulls Sameen closer as their lips connect fully for the first time in what felt like forever.  The kiss is soft and gentle with an unspoken promise of so much more.

Regardless of the heat they were creating, a cool breeze from off the ocean sends a shiver through both women.  Reluctantly, they end the kiss and start walking back, hand in hand, towards the bungalow.

Sameen's whisper is so soft that Root stops and tilts her head at her. "What did you say?"

She steps closer, a mischievous smirk on her face, "I said, I'll do yours, if you'll do mine."  Then before Root can respond, she turns and darts for the bungalow smiling at the eruption of soulful laughter from behind her that had been missing for so long.

Sameen slows to a walk when she hears the sound of her Root, who was finally finding her way back, running towards her.  Finally she stops, for she has no where to run and truthfully she hasn't had since Root stormed into her life.

In another time the mere thought of belonging somewhere or with someone was never something she would have ever contemplated.  But then there have been a lot of events that have happened she would never have imagined.

Still there was a long way to go but together they would face whatever the world was waiting to throw at them.  But for now, they were going to continue to enjoy the peaceful bubble that surrounded the bungalow.

She turns at the sound of footsteps coming to a stop behind her.  Her breath catches when eyes sparkling with happiness and a clearly seen banked desire meets her own darkening gaze.  Slowly her smile grows until it matches Root's in intensity.  They had a lot to discuss and it could take all night.

The End

Or at least The End for this story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes I'm working on a sequel.


End file.
